She's A Girl
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: "Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom called Ireland, there was a very lonely soldier named Michael. And he fell in love with a beautiful princess. Her name was Fiona…"


Hey, everybody! Sorry it's been so long since my last post, but real life has been kicking my butt. I've been working on this story for days, and I think that everyone will like it. I used Rodney Atkins' She's A Girl for this story, and of course it's not mine. And I haven't forgotten about Unforgettable You. Look for an update on that soon! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBN

Michael Westen sighed as he flexed his injured hand. Across from him, a beautiful woman with auburn hair and luminous eyes smirked at him.

"Ya big babby. It's jus' a wee scratch." Fiona Glenanne leaned back slightly, one eyebrow raised in amusement.

He glared at her in return. For weeks, he had been undercover as Michael McBride, and it had been his mission to locate and get close to this woman. He had finally tracked her down, but in the process, she had almost blown his hand off with a block of C-4, and she hadn't shown the slightest bit of remorse for it.

She was amazing.

At the expression on his face, Fiona sighed. She was sitting across from him, and suddenly she leaned forward and took his hand into her own.

Michael watched her warily. What was she doing now?

Her expression softened fractionally as she brought his hand up to her mouth and kissed it softly. "Better?"

He finally relaxed. "A little."

"Good. Now get yer ass up before I help ya!"

Sighing, Michael got to his feet, and together they made their way out of the warehouse and into the rainy Ireland night.

_Did she try to play a little hard to get_

_With just a little hint of don't give up just yet?_

_What made you think that love was gonna be so easy?_

_She's a girl, ain't she?_

Years later, a crash of thunder awoke Michael Westen from a sound sleep. As he blinked in an effort to clear his vision, Fiona stirred beside him, still sleeping soundly. His gaze fell on her. After all those years apart, after so many fights and missed opportunities, he finally felt like he was right where he was supposed to be.

With her.

A flash of lightning briefly lit up the loft, illuminating Fiona's beautiful face. Without thinking, Michael reached out and gently touched her cheek. Her skin was soft and warm beneath his fingertips, and he smiled softly.

So many times he had tried to convince himself that she would be better off without him. His line of work was dangerous and often required him to put her second, but in his heart, she was always first. Maybe that was why he couldn't let her go find someone else who would love her. He was a selfish son of a bitch for that. She made his life heaven and hell at the same time, and without her, his life wouldn't be worth living. Of that he was certain.

Fiona stirred and yawned. "Michael…?"

He looked apologetic. "Sorry… I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay." She moved closer to him and wrapped her arm around his neck. Then she pulled him down until he was on top of her. Her fingers weaved lightly through his dark hair as she kissed him.

Michael groaned softly and settled between Fiona's legs. As the sheet fell away from her slender body, he felt his breath catch in his throat. Every time he touched her, he was amazed. He had pushed her away so much and hurt her more than she had ever deserved, but still she stayed with him. He didn't deserve that kind of loyalty, and yet she gave it to him.

Fiona reached up and ran her hands over his back. Then she pulled him down for a long, lingering kiss.

As they both dueled for dominance, thundered rumbled lowly just outside of the loft. There was a storm brewing outside, but all they cared about was their own perfect storm that was brewing right there in their bed.

Once they were both sated, they curled up together in the bed as they caught their breath. Fiona had her head on Michael's chest, and his fingers were slowly moving through her damp hair. Neither of them spoke, but they were both used to that. Actions spoke so much louder than words, especially with the two of them.

Michael watched Fiona as he toyed with her hair. She was a hellcat in bed sometimes, but it never failed that, after they made love, she was as gentle and relaxed as a kitten. He loved these moments, when it was just the two of them and they could pretend that nothing outside of their bed mattered, or even existed.

But the truth was, no matter how hard he tried to argue otherwise, she was his entire world. Even the job that he wanted so badly paled in comparison to her, when it came right down to it.

He would choose her every single time.

_Does she get to you like no one else?_

_Can she make your life heaven or a living hell?_

_Did you think beautiful would drive you so crazy?_

_She's a girl, ain't she?_

Michael was certain his heart had never beat this hard before.

Two days ago, he and Fiona were supposed to have lunch together after she went shopping for something that she claimed was supposed to be a surprise for him. When she was fifteen minutes late for their date, he became worried. When she wasn't there after a half-hour and he couldn't get her to answer her phone, he knew that something was terribly wrong.

With Sam's help, they had retraced Fiona's steps and checked surveillance footage from the stores she had visited. There was one man who kept appearing in the footage, but neither Michael nor Sam recognized him. But it didn't take long for them to figure out exactly who he was and what he had done.

Michael shook himself out of his thoughts and took a step forward. In front of him, Fiona lay on a filthy mattress, and her hands were cuffed to the wall. Her face was smudged with dirt, but she was alive.

Keeping one hand on his gun, he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Fi…?" He reached out and lightly touched her cheek.

At his touch, she stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

Her eyes were glassy, leading him to believe that she had been drugged. It was the only explanation for her not fighting back, even with the cuffs. Fiona was a fighter. "Hang on, Fi. I'll get you out of here."

Footsteps suddenly caught his attention, and Michael spun instinctively, his finger on the trigger of his gun.

Sam appeared in the room, holding up a key. "I got the key, Mikey." He went to the bed and reached for Fiona's arm.

Fiona suddenly jerked, startling them both. "No!"

"Fi…" Michael set his gun down and reached for the woman that he loved more than anything. "Fiona, it's okay. We're going to get you out of here."

Slowly her cloudy gaze settled on him, and recognition flashed in her eyes. "Michael…" Her voice was hoarse.

"Yeah, Fi. I'm here." He continued to talk to her as Sam managed to free her arms of the cuffs. The moment she was free, Michael scooped her tiny frame into his arms. "I've got you, Fi…"

Relieved, Sam grabbed Michael's gun, and together the trio made their way out of the house.

BNBNBNBNBNBNBN

"How is she?"

Michael looked up at the sound of his mother's voice. After rescuing Fiona, they had brought her back to his mom's because it was closer than the loft, and Michael wanted to check Fiona over as quickly as he could. They had called Madeline on the way, so by the time they arrived at her home, she had the guest room ready for them. She had wanted to help, but to preserve Fiona's dignity, Michael had shooed his mother out before he removed Fiona's dirty clothes and cleaned her thoroughly with soap and warm water. Fiona had slept through the entire process, and now she was dressed in one of Michael's shirts and tucked under the thick comforter.

"Better, Ma." He ran his hand gently over Fiona's thick hair.

"Good." Madeline looked at Fiona. Ever since they had first met, she had liked the headstrong Irish woman. And she had been able to tell that Fiona was good for her son. Fiona challenged Michael, and they loved each other fiercely. In fact, Madeline had never seen Michael as happy as he was when he was with Fiona.

"Michael…"

His attention was immediately drawn to the woman he had vowed to protect. "Fi…"

She blinked drowsily. "Where…?"

"Shh. We're at my mom's. You're safe now," he vowed. And he would kill anyone who threatened that.

Fiona sighed softly, reassured. Michael wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Unable to resist, he reached out and gently ran his thumb along her warm cheek.

She smiled and leaned into his touch. "Love you…" she whispered.

Michael's heart stopped. He knew how he felt about her; he had for years. But they had never said those words out loud before. For them, actions were enough. But now, she had said them, and he felt his heart swell.

"I love you, too, Fiona." He leaned over and lightly kissed her forehead.

Her lips curved up in a sweet smile, and a few moments later, she was sleeping again.

Madeline stood by the door, watching as Michael tenderly tucked the covers around Fiona. She had never seen her son so tender with anyone, and it only served to reaffirm her conviction that they belonged together.

_Is she on your mind every other thought?_

_Is there nothing you wouldn't do for her, just because?_

_Does she hold your heart in her hands?_

_Did she walk into your life and change your plans?_

Sam grinned and shifted beside his best friend. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. But it was. He winked at Madeline, who was standing beside Fiona.

Madeline returned Sam's smile and looked at her son, who looked thrilled and terrified at the same time.

"I do."

"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Before the justice of peace could complete that, Fiona stepped forward and flung her arms around Michael's neck. Then she kissed him deeply.

The JP looked amused. "You may now continue kissing the groom."

Madeline clapped her hands together, delighted.

Sam looked just as pleased. After Fiona's kidnapping, Michael had shocked him when he showed him the ring. Sam had never suspected that marriage was even on Michael's mind, not after everything that had happened. They were happy, but the proposal was a complete surprise. Of course Fiona had accepted it, and Sam was certain he had never seen his best friend so happy.

Until now.

Fiona and Michael finally ended the kiss, but they kept their arms around each other.

Still stunned that Fiona had said yes, Michael leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "I love you, Fi."

Fiona smiled and held him tighter. "I love you, too, Michael."

Sam clapped his hands together.

"Let's celebrate! Drinks are on me!"

Michael looked at his best friend suspiciously.

Sam smirked. "Hey, it's not every day that my best friend gets married."

Michael kissed Fiona's forehead and ran his hand over her back. He had shocked himself when he bought the ring, but he had never been more sure about anything in his life. He needed Fiona, and he couldn't risk losing her again.

Fiona pressed herself closer to Michael and smiled. When she fully awoke for the first time after Michael rescued her, the look on his face had been stunning. He had refused to leave her side for days, until she finally convinced him to leave long enough to take a shower and take some time for himself. He had only agreed because Sam promised to stay with her. It was then that she realized how frightened he had been. And two weeks later, while they were lying in bed together, he had produced the ring and asked her to marry him.

She had never been happier.

Sam slapped Michael's back. "Come on, you two. I'm starving."

Michael sighed. "Is there ever a time when you're not hungry, Sam?"

"Not that I can think of."

Fiona and Madeline laughed, and Michael couldn't resist kissing his wife again.

_Did she want a ring? Did you tell her no?_

_Is it on her finger now? I thought so_

_Does she always get whatever she thinks she needs?_

_She's a girl, ain't she?_

That night, after celebrating with their family and friends, Michael and Fiona were finally in their bed. Fiona was laying on her back, and Michael had his head on her stomach.

Fiona absently ran her hand through Michael's thick hair. "I can't believe it," she whispered.

Michael laughed. "I can't believe you said yes."

He was rewarded with a solid blow to his shoulder. "I'm serious, Fi." He lifted himself up so that he could see her sea-green eyes. "Thank you."

"For saying yes?"

"Yeah."

Fiona sighed. "Michael…" Reaching out, she pulled him down until he was resting on top of her. Then she kissed him deeply.

He happily surrendered to the kiss.

After a few moments, Fiona withdrew. "You don't need to thank me for marrying you."

He started to argue, but a gentle finger over his lips stopped him.

"I know you find it hard to believe, Michael, but I do love you. I always have." Her thumb gently ran along his cheek. "Now… we've just made it official." At least that was how she saw it.

Michael looked thoughtful. He hadn't thought of it like that, but like always, she was right. They had been together for years, even when they weren't together. After he met her, there was no one else for him. No one else could compare, or even come close to the little hurricane that was Fiona Glenanne.

Fiona smiled at his expression. "You know I'm right."

He laughed, and she squealed when he suddenly turned them over so that she was straddling his waist.

_Is she on your mind every other thought?_

_Is there nothing you wouldn't do for her, just because?_

_Does she hold your heart in her hand?_

_Did she walk into your life and change your plans?_

A year after they were married, Michael found himself pacing the floor of the loft. Fiona was sleeping peacefully in their bed. It was almost two in the morning, and he was wearing only a pair of sweatpants as he walked and thought about his life, their life.

A soft sound caught his attention, and Michael smiled as he looked down into a pair of big blue-green eyes. Molly gurgled and waved a tiny fist.

He grinned. Molly was three months old and the center of their universe. They hadn't even talked about kids, and it was mostly his fault. Aside from his dangerous job, his biggest fear was becoming his own father. But the moment that Molly was placed in his arms for the first time, he knew that he could never hurt her.

He looked back at the bed, where Fiona was sleeping peacefully. There had been a few problems during the pregnancy, and being helpless to ease her pain during labor had terrified him. She had refused to give birth in a hospital. Instead she found a midwife who would come to the loft to deliver Molly. Madeline had been present as well, and she had helped her son numerous times during the ten hours that Fiona labored to deliver their baby. He had been so afraid that something would go wrong, that he would lose them both. But the moment that Molly arrived, his fears had been assuaged. The midwife had handed Molly to Fiona, and Michael had followed his baby girl. He had been entranced by her, and when Fiona surrendered her to him, he knew exactly what he had been missing all of his life.

Molly smiled up at him, and his heart melted all over again. He kissed her tiny forehead, then carried her into the kitchen. Fiona had made several bottles for him, not only so she could get some rest, but so he could bond with their daughter.

He reached into the refrigerator and grabbed one of the bottles, talking to his daughter as he prepared it.

"I was so afraid of becoming a daddy, sweetheart. I didn't want to be like my dad. He wasn't a good dad." He shifted Molly to his shoulder and rested his head lightly against hers. "But I promise you, I'll be the best dad I can be."

Finally the bottle was ready. After making sure it wasn't too hot, he settled Molly in the crook of his arm. Then he offered her the bottle. She latched on quickly, and he leaned back against the counter, watching with fascination as she ate.

Before Fiona, he had never imagined that he could have this kind of life. He knew that there were dangers, having a wife and baby, and one day someone might try to use them against him. But as long as he was alive, he would kill anyone who tried to harm them, and he wouldn't think twice about doing it.

They were his world, and he would move mountains to keep them safe.

Letting out a breath, Michael looked over at the bed where Fiona still slept. She looked happy and peaceful as she dreamed, and he hoped that he could always keep her so happy.

A tiny hand on his chest brought his attention back to his baby, and he smiled.

"Why don't I tell you a story, Molly-mine?"

She waved a tiny fist, which he took as her assent.

"Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom called Ireland, there was a very lonely soldier named Michael. And he fell in love with a beautiful princess. Her name was Fiona…"

_Does she have her mama's big bright eyes?_

_Did you ever think something so small could change your life?_

_She can melt your heart with just a smile, can't she?_

_She's always gonna be her daddy's little baby_

_She's a girl, ain't she?_

_She's your girl, she's your girl_

The End.

A/N: Hehehe, I love Daddy Michael! Thanks for reading, and please review while I work on the next chapter of Unforgettable You!


End file.
